Gohan in the world of Fairies
by OctagonCookie
Summary: What happens when Gohan is sucked into a hole after defeating Cell and was tossed into Earthland? Follow along as Gohan joins Team Natsu and goes on to have all kinds of adventures. Oh and his tail grew back for some reason. (Gohan tags along with Team Natsu on most of their missions)
1. Chapter 1 - The Beggining

**FIRST CHAPTER HYPPPPPEEEEE**

 **THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION, I JUST GOT BORED DURING THE SUMMER AND DECIDED TO MAKE THIS STORY. THIS WILL INVOLVE GOHAN ON MOST OF TEAM NATSU'S MISSIONS. THIS IS MOSTLY FOR MYSELF (SO DON'T JUDGE) BUT I DECIDED THAT I WOULD LET THE INTERNET READ IT ASWELL! ENJOY!**

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO, BUT I'M PERFECT!" Shouted Cell as his energy wave falls victim to Gohan's much more powerful Kamehameha wave. When Cell is vaporized and defeated, Gohan falls towards the ground, lowering his power level as he is done with being a Super Saiyan. Except in that moment, a rip is seen in the universe as it sucks in Gohan and closes just as fast as it appeared.

 ** _Meanwhile, in Hargeon..._**

"Yes, it is me! The Great Salamander!" exclaimed the proud imposter. As the crowd of girls surrounding him grows larger, a certain girl named Lucy pushes her way towards the front.

 _"I don't get it, why is my heart beating like this?"_ thought Lucy with hearts in her eyes, she continues to stare until a young boy with messy black hair and ripped up clothing falls from the sky and lands on top of the Salamander, causing him to squeal in pain "Eeeeeeeek!". She, with all the rest of the girls started to feel anger at the boy for hurting their precious Salamander! That is until someone with spikey pink hair makes his way through the crowd with a blue cat to his side, calling out the name "Igneel." She then realized what was happening and began to scowl at the fake imposter, who was still lying on the ground unconscious.

"Owwwwwww" said Gohan. _"I better take that senszu bean I saved..."_ Gohan grabs the bean out of the gi and eats it slowly, as the healing affects take place. Just then the fake Salamander shot up and began wiping the dirt off his clothes.

"Ahem, sorry about that... Ladies." He said with a wink, bringing the crowd of girl's attention back to him, with hearts in their eyes once again.

"Who are you..?" Said Natsu in a disappointed tone, as the fake Salamander turned white like a ghost. The group of girls started to growl angrily at Natsu as Lucy stares at him curiously.

"Now now, it's ok girls, it's not his fault he is just uneducated. For I am... The Great Sala..."

Natsu sulks down the street with a blue cat following behind him.

"WHHAAAT?! HE'S ALREADY GONE!" The imposter exclaimed as his group of girls attack Natsu for ignoring the all-great Salamander. "Haha, it is fine, leave him be. But for me, I must take my leave." The fake salamander is then whisked into the air by a purple fire. "I am having a party on my yacht later this afternoon, you are all invited!" said the fake salamander and shot through the sky at an incredible speed.

Natsu, still trying to comprehend what had just happened, stands up defeated and starts walking towards Lucy. "What was that all about?" asked Natsu.

"Thank you so much mister! You saved me!" exclaimed Lucy. "I saved you? How?" questioned Natsu.

"Um, excuse me, but do you know where I am?" asked Gohan, interrupting their conversation. "Yeah, you're in Hargeon." Said Lucy, who was still very confused as to where he came from. "Oh well, both of you follow me, I owe you guys."

"For what?" asked Gohan. "For saving me, duh..." said Lucy in a playful tone.

Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Gohan are all sitting at a booth in a restaurant while the boys are happily chomping down on the food in front of them.

"I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself, I'm Lucy!" exclaimed the girl as she watched the 3 devour everything on the table. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, and this is my partner Happy," said Natsu, pausing from his feast to talk and pointing a finger at the blue haired cat sitting next to him.

"Aye!" exclaimed the cat. "You can talk?" said Lucy, but quickly dismissing it as one of the least weirdest thing she has seen today. "And what about you? You just fell from the sky... and you're all beat up."

"I'm Gohan," said the boy, who was happily eating away at the table. "I just defeated a guy named Cell in a fight, and when I was done, I ended up here somehow..."

"Well, that explains why you're all beat up, but I have a question too." Said Natsu, "Why do you have a tail?"

"What's wrong with having a tail Natsu, I have one!" said Happy as he picks up his own blue tail. "Well that's because you're a cat, while Gohan here is clearly human. I've never seen anyone human with a tail! It's so cool!" responded Natsu.

"A tail...?" said Gohan, who was clearly confused; until he looked down to see that he did indeed have a tail! "Oh WOW, MY TAIL GREW BACK. YAAAAAAAYYYY!" exclaimed Gohan, who was happily dancing on the ground.

"Ummm...?" thought everyone in the booth as their sweat dropped. Gohan had calmed down enough to where he could talk without squealing with excitement. "I was born with this tail, but Piccolo cut it off. I can't believe it finally grew back!"

Everyone was completely confused as to what he was talking about, but decided to drop the subject. Lucy began to explain what happened earlier that day and started rambling about joining a guild called Fairy Tail.

"What's a Guild?" asked Gohan with his mouth full. "Guess you really aren't from around here are you? Well, here in Fiore, there are wizards. In Fact, there are a lot of wizards, so to put their talents use, they will join guilds and go on jobs to help the non-wizards to make money. Fairy Tail is one of the biggest guilds in Magnolia. And from what I read, it's also one of the coolest! So that's why I want to join it!" said Lucy, as she is boiling with excitement from just thinking about Fairy tail. "Oh and that reminds me, why are you here Natsu?"

"Natsu is looking for a dragon named Igneel, he thought that the "Salamander" that was in town would be him!" exclaimed Happy, who was biting into his fish. "Have you seen him Lucy?" asked Natsu.

"WHY WOULD A DRAGON BE IN THE MIDDLE OF TOWN?!" shouted Lucy, as realization dawned on Natsu and Happy.

"Bulma is always summoning Shenron in the middle of West city..." said Gohan, who was still eating his food like a maniac.

"You're weird kid..." said Lucy, "Make sure you clean your self up, walking around with torn clothes and a bloody arm will sure to give you weird looks Gohan." As Lucy stood up to leave, she turned around to see Natsu and Happy kneeling on the ground.

"THANK YOU MISS LUCY, WE WILL ALWAYS BE IN YOUR DEBT!" said Happy and Natsu in unison as they bowed down to Lucy in the middle of the restaurant.

"STOP THAT YOU DON'T NEED TO BOW DOWN TO ME!" Lucy yelled, with a bright red face as she ran out.

Gohan couldn't help but laugh at the scene. His fits of laughter were interrupted when Natsu walked up to him and tossed him a bag of money. "Here Gohan, this is the best I can do for you right now, use it to buy some new clothes!" Natsu said with a toothy grin.

"Thanks Natsu! I hope we get to see each other again!" replied Gohan. "I hope so too!"

Gohan planned to use the rest of the day to walk around town and explore everything there. He found a near by river and washed himself up. "Now I've got to find my self some new clothes..." said Gohan, talking to him self. He went on to search for a Taylor, and when he found one he asked his clothes to be made like his dad.

"And what does your dad's outfit look like young man?" asked the smiling old Taylor. "Um, orange with a blue undershirt and a blue belt! Oh and can you make sure you add a hole for my tail?" replied Gohan. "Of course I can! My word what a simple design! It will take me no more than an hour!" said the Taylor, "In the mean time, you can sit in the lobby and read some magazines."

"Ok, thank you!" said Gohan as he left the room and sat in the lobby. He was searching through the magazines when something caught his eye. "Sorcerer Weekly." As he flipped through the pages he saw many Wizards such as Jenny and Mirajane.

"I'm done!" said the Taylor, as he held up the new clothes. "Wow, that was quick sir! Thank you!" replied Gohan. "No problem!" Gohan handed the Taylor the bag of money Natsu gave him and took off wearing fresh new clothing.

"WAIT! THIS IS 60,000 JEWELS TOO MUCH!" shouted the Taylor. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT JEWELS ARE SO JUST KEEP THEM!" replied Gohan, who was already out the door.

Gohan continued exploring the city with upmost curiosity. He then decided that he wanted a bird's eye view of the whole thing, so Gohan floated far above the city and was in awe at what he saw. "wow... this place is beautiful!" Gohan said, that when something caught his eye. He saw Lucy reading alone on a bench in a park when that guy he fell on this morning walked up to her. He listened in on their conversation and learned that Lucy was going to go that yacht party tonight, but he felt something fishy about the guy so he decided to follow her when she went inside the boat. Around 3 hours later, Gohan was floating above the boat, keeping a close eye on it, wondering what was going on inside. He was about to sneak in but that's when he spotted Natsu with Happy flying towards the boat and actually crashed into it. He decided to watch more of this happening from his spot in the sky.

"Happy, what about Natsu?" he heard and saw that the cat was carrying Lucy out of the boat. "Lucy, I have something to tell you." Happy said. "What is it?"

"My transformation ran out." Stated Happy, as they fell towards the sea. Gohan then swiftly picked them both up and safely floated in the air with both of them in his arms.

"Gohan? What are you doing here? And you can fly without wind magic?" asked Lucy as she was amazed by the little boy.

"I noticed something fishy about that guy when he was talking to you earlier, so I followed you and caught you and Happy when his wings disappeared." Responded Gohan

"My keys! That scum threw it off the boat!" cried Lucy as she put on a sad anime face.

"Don't worry, I saw the keys and picked it up before it hit the water." Said Gohan, dangling the keys in front of the blond. "Thank you so much! Here, you can see what a celestial mage can do!" exclaimed Lucy. Lucy did a weird dance and called out a girl named Aquarius. "Aquarius, wash that boat to shore!"

"Tck"

"DID YOU JUST TCK ME, JUST DO IT!"

"Fine."

The aqua girl picked up her decorated bucket and began making the ocean move, it kept moving until a huge wave formed and not only washed the boat to shore, but as well as Lucy, Gohan, and Happy!

"DAMN YOU I SAID THE BOAT NOT US" shouted Lucy. "Damn, I picked up the boat on accident too." Replied Aquarius who was now returning to her world. "That bitch..." Right then, Gohan and the others stood up to watch the fight between the purple dude and Natsu.

"You think you can take me on? The Great Salamander of Fairy Tail?! You must be crazy!" said the man in purple. "You say you're from Fairy Tail? I aint never seen you before!" shouted Natsu as his hands turned to flames and punched the purple guy.

"No way! He... he can't be! The scarf, he punches with flames, glowing eyes..."

"It's the real Salamander!"

Gohan watched in awe as Natsu destroys half of the port and the purple guy too. "Wow, so that's a fire wizard?" asked Gohan. "Yep, And Natsu is one of the strongest Fire wizards too!" replied Happy. Hmm, one of the strongest huh? His power level right now is right around the turtle hermit's power. _"Aww, and I thought people were going to be stronger here..."_ thought Gohan.

Natsu then grabbed Gohan's and Lucy's hand, dragging them with him as they ran away from the scene behind them. "What are you doing!?" said Lucy. "You said you wanted to join Fairy tail right? So come on! And Gohan, you seem to have nowhere else to go, join our guild! It'll be fun! I promise!"

"Sure!" replied Gohan. Lucy was smiling like nothing else mattered in the world. The small group then continued to run away from the royal army that was chasing after them for destroying half the port.

 ** _At Fairytail..._**

Natsu walks Gohan and Lucy up to the front doors of a life changing moment, the doors to Fairy Tail.

"I'M BACK!" shouted Natsu after kicking the door open. Gohan walked in and looked around him, there were many people just chilling at tables or sitting at a bar, the atmosphere was filled with laughs and smiles, Gohan liked it right away.

"Hey stripper, put on some clothes!" shouted Natsu.

"What did you say flame brain?" shouted back a half naked man with black hair.

"I said, PUT ON SOME CLOTHES," replied Natsu as he proceeded to punch the man in the face, causing a brawl to begin in the whole guild.

"Wow" Gohan and Lucy were in awe by the guild.

"Hello, I'm Mirajane." Said a white haired girl from behind them.

"Hi, I'm Gohan" "And I'm Lucy! We're seeing if we can join the guild!"

"Hmmm... Ok! I approve, you guys don't have evil in your hearts." smiled Mira "Where would you like your guild mark?"

"I want mine on my hand! In Pink!" exclaimed Lucy as she held her hand out.

"Done, what about you Gohan?"

"Umm, on my shoulder like Natsu, but make it orange."

"Cool! Ok, you're now officially a part of Fairy Tail!"

As the 2 celebrated, a huge dark monster was telling the whole guild to shut up and stop fighting. He looked at Gohan and Lucy, than began to shrink down to a tiny old man. "New members? Great! What are your names?"

"I'm Lucy and this is Gohan!" said Lucy, who was disappointed that their master wasn't a huge monster. The master smiled at both of them, but stared at Gohan with curiosity and confusion in his eyes. _"That kid... he's different. Ah, it's probably just his tail... wait why does he have a tail? Oh well, I've seen weirder. I'll ask him later..."_ Thought the master as he welcomed the new members into the guild and lectured all the members about destruction and to fuck the counsel's rules.

Gohan stared at the master and noticed that his own power was far above the masters, whose level was around Nappa's... Gohan decided to keep quiet though, because he knew that people could hide their energy levels.

As the guild went back to their normal routines, Natsu and Lucy went over to the request board to look for a job. Makarov then began to walk towards Gohan and struck up a conversation.

"Hello Gohan! Welcome to the Guild!" said the master.

"Thanks!" replied Gohan with a smile.

"I wanted to ask you, what kind of magic do you use?" asked Makarov.

"Um, well. I don't know."

"How do you not know what kind of magic you use?" replied Makarov, who was now very curious in Gohan, "How do you fight in battle then?"

"I use my fist and kick them. I use ki, but I don't know if that counts as magic."

"So you're a martial artist, that I can understand since all fight's will need some knowledge on basic fighting techniques. But I've never heard of this "Ki" magic. Do you mind showing me what it is?"

"Sure!" replied Gohan, "Well, I build up energy within my body, and bring it out to form energy balls like this." Gohan than began to bring his hands up, palms facing each other but apart about 6 inches. Slowly, a ball of light started to form from in between his palms and get bigger until it was about the size of a softball.

"Wow! Is it destructive?"

"If I want it to be, yes!" Gohan then holds the ball in one hand and shoots towards an empty table across the guild. Promptly blowing it up into tiny pieces.

"That tiny little ball blew up my table! That's amazing!" said Makarov, who was wide eyed at the talent the boy had. "I've never seen anything like it!" The two continued to chat on ki when a small boy walked up to Makarov.

"Master! It's been a week now and my dad still hasn't come home! Please do something!" said the small boy.

"Romeo, you're dad is a Fairy Tail wizard, give him some Faith!" replied Makarov, but Gohan could see that the master was actually worried him self.

"FINE!" said Romeo as he punched the master in the face and ran from the guild crying.

"Why don't you help his father?" asked Gohan. "Because to protect his pride, he must do it himself," sighed Makarov. The breaking of wood could be heard as Natsu punches the Request board and walks out of the guild angry. "Natsuuuuuu," cried Happy as he chased after him.

* **Sigh*** "The boy just never learns..."

Lucy runs after Natsu, attempting to catch up to him. "I'm going to go too master, I want to see what it is like to be a Fairy Tail Wizard." Said Gohan. "Alright, just don't get hurt." Replied the master.

 _"That kid's strong, real strong. But his powers aren't like those of a wizard. It feels more like physical strength than magical ability..."_ Thought Makarov.

 _In the carriage..._

"Whhh why diid *covers mouth* yyew two come along?" asked Natsu, who was crippled with motion sickness.

"I didn't want you to go alone, plus I wanted to see how a Fairy Tail wizard handles things." Said Lucy. "Me too, I wana see a wizard in action," replied Gohan, "What's wrong with Natsu?"

"Natsu is bad with transportation," Replied Happy, "He can't stand it."

"Sorry, this is as far as I can go!" said the driver. Everyone pooled out of the car to see that they were on top of a snowy mountain in the middle of a blizzard! "The deathtrap... stopped. yay..." said a weak Natsu.

 ** _TRANSITION BITCHESSSSS_**

"Geez, why is it s... s...so c... c... cold up here..." said Lucy who was shivering with each step, "Natsuuuu, l...l...let me borrow your muffler pleaaaaassseeee."

"No."

Lucy shatters and falls to the ground. _Heartless._ "I have an idea! Open gate of the Clock!"

As Lucy summons the celestial spirit, a bright light shines as a large grandfather clock emerges with a face, arms, and legs. "How may I serve you princess?" asked the clock.

"Let me inside you, it's too cold out here! Gohan you too! It doesn't sit right in my mind to leave a little boy out in the cold while I am getting warm." Said Lucy.

 _"So she does have a heart..."_ thought Gohan as he jumped in Horologium with Lucy, even though he wasn't cold. He just did it because he didn't want Lucy to yell at him. She reminds him of Bulma...

"Geez Lucy, if you didn't want to walk why did you come along..." teased Natsu.

"I didn't know we were going to the snowy mountains... she said." Said Horologium.

As they continued their trek up the mountain, a large Vulcan shows up and sucker punches Natsu and Happy off the mountain. Running up to the clock, snatching it up and running away. Muttering something about, "Women make me happy."

 _"Something seems off about this monster... I can sense a power much like Natsu's inside of him."_ thought Gohan. As the monster set them down, they realized that they where in a cave. Horologium had just disappeared, leaving Gohan and Lucy out in the open. Gohan stood up, ready to protect Lucy, who was at his side. "Don't worry, I've fought stronger monsters than him." Said Gohan, reassuring Lucy.

"But how..." said Lucy when the Vulcan raged towards them.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BOY, I'M NOT STRONG?" said the raging beast, but was quickly dealt with when Gohan punched him hard in the stomach, causing him to fall unconscious on the cave ground.

"Gohan... how did you do that?" asked a puzzled Lucy.

"AHHHHHHHHH I'LL GET YOU. I'M FIRED UP NOW," shouted a very angry Natsu as he and Happy jumped into the cave, "WHERE THE HELL ARE Y.." Natsu stared at the unconscious Vulcan lying on the ground, "What happened? Lucy, did you beat him up?!

"No... Gohan did..." stated Lucy, still in a state of shock. "All I did was punch him... Geez..." replied Gohan, scratching the back of his head. "Man, I wanted to beat him up and ask him where Macao is.." pouted Natsu. "Sorry, I got a little carried away!" replied Gohan. But in that moment, the Vulcan started to glow and change shape, until the blinding light faded away could they see that it was Macao who was lying there.

"The Vulcan must have done a take-over!" said Happy

"C'mon, lets bring him back to the guild," said Natsu with a toothy grin, "And when we get back I want to fight you Gohan!"

"Wha- Why?"

"Because if you can beat a Vulcan with one punch, you must be strong! And I want to prove that I am the strongest!"

"Hehe, alright then Natsu, It's a deal!" said Gohan, as he shook Natsu's hand.

* * *

Welp, that was the first chapter.

 _ **Pineapples**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Natsu vs Gohan

**_CHAPTER 2 BITCHESSSSSS_**

 _ **Hey! I've received some positive feedback from some people and accepted the fact that I will continue posting! Without further adoo, enjoy!**_

* * *

"IM BACK!" shouted Natsu as he kicked the doors to the guild open. "AND WE GOT MACAO TOO!" shouted Lucy, every cheered and whooped, they welcomed Macao back.

"HEY PINKY, WHEN DID YOU GET BACK I THOUGHT I SMELLED SOMETHING BAD!" shouted Grey

"SHUT IT ICE PRINCESS!"

"FLAME BRAIN"

"Hey guys, no need to fight here..." said Gohan, obviously trying to cool down the two.

"SHUT UP" yelled both of them. "GOHAN, are you ready? You don't ever back down from a promise right?" yelled Natsu.

"Of course not!" smirked Gohan

The guild became quiet and turned their attention on the two as the fight was starting, with Mira as the ref.

"3, 2, 1, BEGIN" said Mira.

Natsu moved first, flying towards Gohan and punching with incredible speed. But Gohan dodged all of them with ease. "Why you little..." said Natsu, as he became more irritated.

Gohan knew he could easily over power Natsu, but decided to have a little fun...

"Come on! My mom can move faster than you!" taunted Gohan

"IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" shouted Angry Natsu as he struck Gohan right to the face, knocking him down, "Ha, you shouldn't have underestimated me!"

"I think you went a little overboard Natsu..." said Levy, who was staring at Gohan lying on the ground, faced down. "Geez, you didn't have to hit him that hard freak." Said Gray

" Ha ha, That tickled."

Everyone gasped in surprise as they watched Gohan jump up back to his fighting position, with barely a scratch on him.

"but... HOW!? I HIT YOU STRAIGHT IN THE FACE!" screamed a baffled Natsu.

"And now it's my turn!" Gohan said, as he disappeared and reappeared right in front of Natsu, then punching him hard in the stomach to knock him out.

"G... G... Gohan is the Winner!" said Mira, who struggled to free the words from her mouth.

The whole guild fell silent to the spectacle they just witnessed. A child had just beat The Salamander of Fairy Tail with one punch.

"No way"

"That's impossible! I couldn't even see him move!"

The crowd started to murmur, until the whispers slowly became a chant. "GOHAN. GOHAN. GOHAN. GOHAN!" All the members of the guild were cheering at Gohan's victory. "You did great Gohan!" shouted Lucy who was now by his side.

"haha, thanks. Natsu should be waking up in a few minutes. I hope I didn't punch him too hard." Replied Gohan, whose tail was wagging from the victory.

Everyone celebrated Gohan's victory with Booze and cakes, until Natsu stirred awake. "Ugh, what happened?"

"Flame brain got beat by an 11 year old!" said Gray

"SHUT IT ELSA!"

"DO YOU WANT TO GET BEAT UP TWICE TODAY?"

"YOU'RE GONNA BE THE ONE WHOSE BEAT UP!"

Natsu and Gray started brawling again, while Gohan walked outside to catch some fresh air. The sun was starting to set and the air from the sky had begun to cool.

"I saw you fight Gohan, I never knew you could beat The Salamander with one punch." Said an old man.

"Oh hey master, didn't see you there!" said Gohan.

"I've never seen someone move that quick in my life. The power I sensed during that fight matched Erza, our strongest female mage in the guild."

"Really? But that was only about 5% of my power!"

"ONLY 5 PERCENT?!"

"Yeah... I could have used more, but I didn't want to kill him. Hehe." Said Gohan nervously.

"It's a good thing you know how to control your power," said Makarov. He was baffled by the incredible strength this boy had, "Tell me, what brought you to Fairy Tail?"

"Well, it's a long story really..." Gohan then began to explain to Makarov the story of how he ended up in Fiore.

"Hmm... I see. You're not from this world. That would explain the odd power I sensed from you. I think it would be best if you kept this a secret from everybody Gohan." Said Makarov.

"How come?"

"It's not like people get to see an alien everyday. Plus, if word got out that a powerful being like yourself was in Magnolia, you would be the target of every dark guild in Fiore."

"I understand, but if I have to use my power to protect my friends, don't expect me to keep it bottled up when I could do something about the situation."

"That's perfectly understandable. Oh and don't worry if you accidently blow up things during missions, that happens all the time." Said Makarov with a smile, _"I can't believe how pure hearted this boy is..."_

After Gohan's talk with Makarov, he made his way back to the guild where Natsu confronted him.

"GOHAN, I WANT A REMATCH!"

"Not today Natsu, I want some sleep."

"Fine, but next time I'll beat you!"

"Aye!" said the blue exceed.

"Haha, ok Natsu."

"Hey Gohan, want to go check out Lucy's new apartment?"

"Are we allowed too?"

"Sure we are! Let's go!"

The three stopped walking when they encountered an apartment complex near the river. "C'mon, lets go in through the window!" said Natsu as he began climbing into the apartment."

"I don't think Lucy would like that, but ok!"

As the three made them selves comfortable in Lucy's house, the door opened to reveal a very angry Lucy when she saw that Natsu, Gohan, and Happy had broken into her apartment and trashed it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY NEW HOUSE?" shouted Lucy. She started to punch and kick Natsu, Happy and Gohan.

 ** _TIMESKIP, UMMMM NEXT MORNING!_**

After all the commotion from last night, Gohan stood in front the request board, remembering last night.

 _Natsu asked Lucy and Gohan to join him and Happy to form a team. They both agreed, but Gohan said he wanted to take on a job by himself first._

 _"Sure! Me and Lucy are going to do this job tomorrow, so I'll see you when we get back!" said Natsu. "Gohan, you can sleep here if you would like, since you don't have a house. But Natsu and Happy, GET OUT!" said Lucy._

 _"Aww, how come Gohan can stay but we cant?" whined the two of them._

"Because Gohan's the only one who didn't make a mess _!"_ shouted Lucy as she kicked Natsu out the window, Happy flying out later.

Gohan chuckled as he recalled his memory when suddenly he heard a voice in his head.

"Gohan!" said a familiar voice.

"Piccolo! How are you talking to me?"

"We asked Shenron to let us talk to you to see how you are doing. Looks like you made a couple of friends over there in Earthland! We wanted to know if you are ready to come back!"

"Well, I kind of like it here. I wanted to see if I can train here and get stronger!"

"That's the spirit kid! Well, we will miss you, but if you ever want to talk to us, Shenron said he can set up a way for you to talk to us when ever you want through telepathy!"

"Really? That's great!"

"Well, we have to go, it was nice talking to you again Gohan! Make sure to call us!" said Piccolo as his voice faded from Gohan.

"Bye!" Gohan was glad that he could talk to all his friends once again, but he liked all the new friends he made in Fairy Tail, "Hmm, what kind of job should I take..."

 **HELP WANTED!**

 **DARK GUILD TERRORIZING TOWN**

 **PLEASE HELP GET RID OF THEM**

 **1,000,000 JEWELS!**

"I want this job Mira!" said Gohan as he handed her the piece of paper.

"uh, this is a team based job, are you sure you want to go alone?" asked Mira, who was concerned.

"Yeah! It seems pretty easy."

"Alright then, I'll call and let them know you are on your way!"

"ok, Thanks Mira!"

Gohan flew towards the city, which was about a 6-hour train ride. But since Gohan could fly, he made it there in an hour. He landed right out side the city and walked in before shouting:

"Hello! I am Gohan of Fairy Tail. I accepted the job request on the Dark Guild?"

"Someone came! And He's from Fairy Tail!" said one of the citizens. Not long afterwards, a crowd started to form around the young boy. A man walked out from the crowd and stood in front of Gohan.

"Hello, I am Miguel, Mayor of Crestworth. Thank you for coming!"

"No problem. Where is this Dark guild that's been giving you trouble?"

"They're called the Grim Reapers, and they come from the forest, but they ambush our town every night, taking all our food and valuables. We don't have enough time to get out of the city since they come by every day! Please, stop them! We have almost ran out of food!" cried the Mayor. Everyone in the crowd started to sob too at the horrible memory.

"No problem, I'll get rid of them for you!" said Gohan, as he flew towards the forest in search of Grim Reaper. It wasn't long until Gohan spotted a large castle situated in the middle of the huge forest. He descended outside of the door and busted the door open. Revealing a large room with about 300 people just sitting around and talking or sharping their weapons.

"Who the hell is he?"

"I'm Gohan, and I'm here to destroy your Dark Guild."

"Go ahead and try monkey boy!" At that sentence, all the members of Grim Reaper jumped at Gohan and attacked him. But Gohan knocked out everyone that lunged at him with swift movements.

"Stupid kid!" yelled one of the members when suddenly Gohan blasted a huge energy wave that knocked out every member.

"What do we have here, a tiny monkey," Gohan turned around to see a man with dark eyes, broad shoulders and a muscular figure stare at him, "How in the hell did you defeat all of Grim Reaper?" said the man.

"Are you the master of Grim Reaper?" asked Gohan.

"Yes, my name is Jeremy, and I think your little charades are over." Said the evil master as he attempted to strike Gohan. But as he lunged at Gohan, the boy spun around in the air and slapped Jeremy hard in the face with his tail, causing the leader to fall unconscious.

"Hmm, that was much easier than I had expected. I better go back to the village and tell them the good news!" Gohan left the building and flew back towards the village. After telling them the good news, everyone cried and said their thanks. Gohan then collected the money and made his way back towards Fairy Tail.

"Hi everyone! I'm back!" shouted Gohan as he entered the guild.

"Welcome back! Did you finish your job?" asked Mira.

"Yeah, it was a piece of cake. Taking out Grim Reaper was too easy."

"Did you say Grim Reaper?"

"Yeah..."

"But... that's one of the largest Dark Guilds in Fiore... and you took them out in only 4 hours?" said Mira, who was completely baffled.

"Well, they were really big, but they were also weak. I even knocked out the leader by slapping him with my tail!"

"Wow Gohan, I never knew you were that strong!"

"Thanks Mira! Has Natsu and Lucy returned yet?"

"Nope, you're actually the first person to return from a job today!"

"Really? Then what should I do for the rest of the day..."

 _"Gohan"_

"No way... Dad?"

 _"Hi Gohan! How have you been holding up? I'm talking to you from king kai, so I don't have much time. I just wanted to say that I was proud of you when you defeated Cell. But I want you to work on being able to control that SSJ2 form. You have a great Hidden Power inside of you Gohan. Learn to use it, and you will be unstoppable. Make sure to be good to your new friends, oh and don't worry about me. I think I will be staying with King Kai for a while because I've noticed that whenever I'm on Earth, people will come for me, hurting everyone else in the process. This may be the last time you hear from me, but I am happy. Bye Son."_

"But dad... DADDDDD!" cried Gohan, loud enough to where everyone in the guild stopped to look at the young boy with tears in his eyes. "Why did you have to leave me Dad?"

"Gohan... are you ok?" asked Mira with a soft voice.

"No." *sniff* "I have to be strong, don't worry dad. I'll perfect ssj2, and I'll get even stronger! I'll miss you!" Gohan said, looking towards the ceiling.

For the rest of the day, Gohan sat at the bar, eating some food. Well, I shouldn't say eating; I should say that he was devouring all the food poor Mira could cook up.

"Wow Gohan, you have one big appetite!" exclaimed Mira

"Sowwy, I hafent eaten sise laft night!" said Gohan, with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

*Gulp* "I said; Sorry, I haven't eaten since last night!" Gohan said with a smile.

"Yo! Me and Lucy are back from our job!" Said Natsu as he walked into the guild.

"How could you let 2 million jewels go to waste..." said Lucy as she slumped to the chair next to Gohan. "Gohan! Save some for me!" shouted Natsu as he begun eating next to Gohan.

"How did your mission go Lucy?" asked the young boy.

"HORRIBLE!" Cried Lucy, "Well, we did find the book, but we gave it to Mr. Kaby instead of destroying it, so Natsu declined the money. -.-"

"Aw man, that sucks. Don't worry Lucy, you can have the money I got from the job I took today!"

"Really? THANK YOU SO MUCH GOHAN!" said Lucy as she was squealing with excitement.

"Well, all that's left of it, I still have to pay Mira for all the food I ate. Ha ha..."

"Yup, and the bill right now is around 400,000 Jewels..." said an exhausted Mira

Everyone in the guild stopped what he or she was doing and sweat dropped.

"Gohan ate 400,000 jewels worth of food in one sitting?" said Droy

"How is that possible..." murmured Lucy.

"I'm not even full yet, but I think I should save some room for a snack later!" Gohan said, while scratching his head, "So that leaves 600,000 Jewels for you Lucy!"

"Whoa 600,000? What kind of job did you do Gohan?!" asked a baffled Lucy.

"Just to destroy some dark guild called Grim Reaper."

"GRIM REAPER?" asked Natsu, who was now very interested in the conversation, "One of the largest dark guilds in Fiore? Wow Gohan, no wonder you beat me so easily... I WANT A REMATCH!"

"Hey Flame brain, how bout you make some room for me at the bar!" said Gray

"How bout you shut your trap ice freak!"

"PINKY"

"ICE PRINCESS!"

"Geeze, do they have to fight over every little thing?" said Gohan as he sensed a strong energy making it's way towards the guild. Well, not strong but above the average human strength strong.

Loke then busts into the guild all exhausted and said 2 words that put fear into everyone's face.

"Erza's back!"

* * *

Sorry it was a bit shorter this time, but I thought it was a good place to stop. Thinking about updating everyday this week, so yay!

 _ **KUMQUAT**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Lullaby Arc

**_CHAPTER THREE ES MUY FABULOSO_**

 _ **ONWARDS!**_

* * *

"Why is everyone so freaked out?" asked Lucy.

"Erza... the one Makarov told me about. She is supposedly the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail." Replied Gohan.

"She's also the biggest and scariest person in Fairy Tail!" replied Happy, who was quivering with fear.

Gohan and Lucy both imagined that Erza would be a gigantic monster with horns breathing fire out of her mouth. "Scary!" squealed both of them.

The guild doors bust open and a shadowy figure walks towards the bar. Gohan looks over to Natsu and Gray and sees that their arms were around each others shoulders and where holding hands with their free one, acting as if they have been best friends for the past 10 years.

"Ummm..." said Gohan and Lucy as their sweat dropped.

When the figure came close enough to where everyone could make out the features, Lucy noticed that Erza was not a demon, but in-fact a very beautiful young lady with scarlet hair. She then set down a gigantic horn she was carrying and started criticizing everyone in the guild.

"Where is the master?" asked Erza

"He is off to the regular counsel meeting." Replied Mira

"Alright then. NATSU, GRAY" Erza said as her eyes fell of the two boys who were acting like Happy.

"Me and Natsu are just being good friends like always!" said Gray

"Aye!" said Natsu

"Good, well I need to borrow your power. Will you come with me on a mission tomorrow? It is urgent."

"Of course Erza! Anything for you!" squealed Gray

"Aye!"

 _"Why would Erza, one of the strongest mages in the guild, ask for the help of Natsu and Gray?"_ wondered Mira.

"Great! We will leave first thing tomorrow! Meet me at the train station in the morning, and don't be late."

"Aye!" the happy couple said.

When Erza left, the guild went back to normal. They were a little on edge, but mostly normal. Natsu and Gray resumed their fighting and name calling as Lucy and Gohan sat down at the bar.

"Lucy, you should go with Erza tomorrow!" said Mira

"Why?!"

"To keep the boys from fighting. Erza hate's it when she sees them fighting..." replied Mira, "Gohan you should go too! I would hate to see one of the members of Team Natsu left out, plus I think it would be fun for you!"

"Uh, sure! I was hoping to go any ways, I wanted to see just how strong Erza really is!" Gohan said.

"Great! Wish you luck!" Mira smiled, not because she was happy, but because she was relieved that Gohan was going. She knew how strong he was, so she wanted to make sure Erza's little make shift team would be safe.

 _ **COCKCROW (Hehe, im so mature...)**_

"IDIOT, WHY DO WE HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER?"

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW? ASH TRAY"

"STRIPPER"

Gohan, Lucy, and Happy sighed at the sight of Natsu and Gray going at it once again. "Hey Gohan, isn't that Erza coming?" said Lucy.

"You're right! And she looks angry!"

"Aye!" says Happy.

"H.. hhey Erza! Good morning!" said Gray

"We're were just talking as friends here!" Said Natsu, who was sweating buckets.

The 3 started chuckling to themselves as the two boys complain. "Hey! That's not nice!"

The real Erza walked up towards the group, carrying a huge amount of luggage.

"SO MUCH STUFF!" said Lucy.

The group all hopped on the train and sat down in an empty booth. A little while later, Erza, Lucy, and Gohan made formal greetings to each other as she knocked out Natsu to "put him out of his misery."

"I believe we haven't met. My name is Erza Scarlet." She said as she shook hands with both Gohan and Lucy.

"I'm Lucy! I'm a new recruit!"

"I've heard about you, you defeated 19 monsters on Mt. Hakobe!" said an impressed Erza.

 _"You've heard wrong..."_ thought Lucy.

"And I'm Gohan, I'm also a new recruit!"

"Nice to meet you! It's great that we have extra help on this mission since we need all that we can get."

"Gohan here knocked out Natsu with one punch, you should have seen him! Well... actually he moved to fast for me to see but it was funny watching Natsu lose!" said Gray, who chuckled at the memory.

"Really? That must means you're pretty strong! To be able to knock out The Salamander with only one punch!"

"Ha ha, yeah." Said Gohan, whilst scratching his head.

"Hey Erza, what's up with needing our help anyways? I think it's time that you explain." Said Gray

"Of course, well you see..." Erza then started to explain the situation about Eisenwald, the dark guild who she believed was up to no good with Lullaby. The group then left the train as it came to a stop, but felt like they forgot something... or someone to be exact.

"Crap, we forgot that idiot on the train..." mumbled Gray

Erza started to scowl her self while Happy was just utterly disappointed that it has happened once again...

"Don't worry, I'll go get him!" said Gohan

"And how will you catch up with the train?" asked Erza, who was still scowling herself.

"THAT'S RIGHT! GOHAN YOU CAN FLY!" exclaimed Lucy.

"You can fly?!" said Gray and Erza, who was once again baffled by the boy.

"Yup, and I'll be back in a bit!" said Gohan as he floated up and flew after the train.

"How in the world can he fly without wind magic?" asked Gray

"It doesn't matter, we have to catch up to them." Said Erza as she summoned a Magical Vehicle, whose speed increases by taking in Magic from the driver.

Natsu was still sitting in his seat, suffering from motion sickness when suddenly someone slammed their foot into his face and started talking shit about Fairy Tail. Natsu attempted to fight back, but was still crippled by the moving train when suddenly Gohan popped up and punched the man hard in the face. Causing him to fly across the cart and dropping a weird flute thingy...

"Where did you come fro-" said Natsu as he held felt his stomach lurch.

"You little shit..." said the man as he ran up and grabbed the flute, then disappearing into the shadows.

"What was that about?" asked Gohan

"I don't know, but help me off this death trap!"

Gohan pick up Natsu and placed him under his arm as he jumped out the window, only to be body slammed by Erza and her vehicle. Natsu slammed into Gray who was on top of the vehicle while Gohan slammed into happy.

"Ayyyyyyeeeee..."

" Oi! What the hell was that for, flame brain!"

"Do you think I wanted that, porn star?"

The group came to a stop and Erza made Natsu tell them what was going on in the train. As he and Gohan explained the story, Erza slapped both of them for letting the Eisenwald member go with the flute, which Lucy said was a Mass-Death weapon. They all hopped back into the vehicle and sped towards the train station.

"Erza, slow down! You'll drain all your magic by going this fast!" said Lucy, as she held on the her seat tightly, "plus Natsu's dying over here!"

"If we let that flute be played, thousands of people will die. This is no time to worry about my own well being when thousands of people's lives are at stake." Replied the red haired mage.

While they zoomed towards the station, Gohan had actually fallen asleep by how slow the cart was moving, except nobody had noticed because they were busy praying to survive this ride. As the ride slowed to a stop (I said slow, but in reality Erza abruptly stopped which flung Gray off the roof landing facedown on the ground.) Gohan eventually woke up, only to see Gray on the ground.

"Owwww" moaned Gray.

"Alright, we're here. C'mon guys, let's go." Said Erza as she ran to the doors.

The group made to the doors and slammed it open, only to see that all of Eisenwald was in there waiting for them. Erza told Natsu and Gray to go after Kageyama and Erigor, while the rest stays here and take out the rest of the members.

Erza's group fought off all the members with ease, but had started to get out numbered. Lucy called out Cancer, who had taken out quite a few members. Erza was slashing through the crowd with her swords and had re-equipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor. Gohan, on the other hand, was practically laughing as he tried to fight everyone. (Think of Yahmcha when he jumped into the fight at the baseball game). While Gohan was having the time of his life, he had noticed that Erza was about to pass out due to the lack of magic.

"ERZA!" He called out as he jumped into the crowd of Eisenwalds that were surrounding her. Gohan began to knock out every single member in the room until no one else was left.

"T- thanks Gohan..." said Erza, who was utterly exhausted.

"Come on, let's go stop Erigor from playing that flute!" said Lucy

"Aye!" said Happy

As Gohan's group walked outside, they realized they Erigor, leader of Eisenwald, had surrounded the station with a powerful wind barrier. Shortly afterwards, Natsu and Gray showed up and tried to destroy the wall.

"It's no... use." Said Erza, clutching her arm in pain. She had tried to stick her arm through the barrier, but it just started shredding it.

"Hmm..." Pondered Gohan as the rest of his team were trying to come up with a way to dispel the magic. "I wonder if..." Gohan put up one of his hands and faced the palm towards the wall and started to build up a small amount of ki. This grabbed everyone's attention as they watched Gohan blow a temporary hole into the barrier.

"Aww... the hole closes to quick for us to get out." Mumbled Gohan

"Gohan... how did you do that?" asked Erza as Natsu also tried to blow a hole into the wall with his fire, but failing miserably and was shot back.

"Everyone stand back." Ordered Gohan as he took a stance. "I'll blow away this wind wall."

Gohan shot large waves of ki from his body, creating tremendous amounts of power, until the barrier blew away. The whole station had started shaking from the magnitude of Gohan's power. Everyone just stared at Gohan, gaping at him, and it wasn't until he had to wave his hands in front of them to bring them out of their trance.

"Ok, well that solves that problem." Gray stated, " But what about Erigor? He still has the flute and is way ahead of us..."

"We can still catch up to them if we use the magical vehicle. Gray, get Kageyama into the cart. Lucy, Nat-" said Erza, who had abruptly stopped her sentence when she noticed that Natsu, Happy, and Gohan were missing.

"Idiots, they on ahead of us..." pouted Lucy.

"GOHAN! WAIT FOR US!" shouted Natsu. Gohan looked back to see that Happy was flying him at a speed that matched Gohan. He was actually surprised at how fast they were going. "Gohan, how do you like Happy's Max Speed?"

"Cool!" replied the boy.

The two continued to fly until they had finally reached Erigor, who was not that far away from the counsel-meeting house.

"Gohan. This guy's mine." Said Natsu before he released himself from Happy and started attacking Erigor. Gohan decided that he should sit back this fight and watch as he sensed that Natsu's power level was higher than Erigor.

"You got this Natsu!" cheered Gohan

"Natsu never loses a fight!" said Happy, as Gohan remembered the fight he had with him...

Natsu seemed to have struggled in the fight, since Erigor was a wind wizard. The wind kept blowing out Natsu's flames and even knocked him off the railing. He eventually got back up and released a bunch of flames that Erigor called "Flames of emotion." Gohan was very interested in how different Natsu was compared to other Fire wizards.

"Hey Happy, why is Natsu's flames different than that Bora guy or Macao's fire?" asked Gohan

"Well, that's because Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer. Dragon Slayers are mages who were taught their magic by dragon's themselves, and Natsu was raised and trained by Igneel, a Fire Dragon." Explained Happy

Immediately after his explanation, Gohan started imagining a Fire Dragon as a huge monstrous beast with scales and fire coming out of its mouth. He also started drooling at the thought of it...

"Dragons... sounds tasty..." murmured Gohan

Happy did a comical shocked expression but quickly went back to normal and said, "I think fish are tastier." They both start drooling at the thought of Dragons and fish. And while they were thinking of that, Natsu had defeated Erigor and was missing his shirt...

"Natsuuuu!" said Lucy as she jumped out of the vehicle.

"Well, seems like flame brain did something right for once..." said Gray

"You're just jealous that you didn't get punch him" Natsu replied

"Good job Natsu, I'm proud of you. But what do we do about Lullaby?" asked Erza

Just then, the squad looks up to see their cart and a shadowy figure controlling, holding the flute. "HA HA, YOU LET YOUR GUARD DOWN. I WILL FULFILL THE MASTER'S DREAM!"

"Damn you Kageyama! Let's Go!" shouted Erza

As Happy picks up Natsu and prepares to take off, Gohan disappears and reappears in front of Lucy and Erza, picking them up and putting them under his arms.

"Wait what are you doing!" exclaimed Lucy, who was starting to turn red.

"Trust me, I'm much faster than that cart. We have to hurry before he plays the flute!" said Gohan

"Did you just call my magical vehicle slow?" asked an angry Erza, causing Lucy to shriek.

"Gray, get on my back and hold on tight."

"Hai"

As Gohan and Happy zoomed past the railway, they made it to the counsel meeting house just in time to see Kageyama about to play the flute to Makarov.

"We have to stop him!" Natsu said

"No, wait this is the best part!" said a large man standing behind them. The team's sweat dropped as they saw Bob, master of Blue Pegasus there.

"Aww, you two boys are just the cutest!" exclaimed the master as Natsu and Gray held on to dear life with each other.

"What do you mean this is the best part?" asked Erza

"Just watch." Replied the leader of Quatro Cerberus

The team decided to give in and just watch what was about to unfold. As Kageyama couldn't play the song, Master Makarov delivered a heart-warming speech that brought tears to the eyes of everyone around him. Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, and Gohan all tackled him and told him what a wonderful speech it was. They continued celebrating until the flute that Kageyama dropped started talking and a huge magic circle formed in the sky.

"I'm sick and tired of human emotions. Guess I have to do everything myself..." said the Lullaby as it grew to an enormous size.

"What the heck is that?!" asked Lucy

"That's Lullaby, a demon from the books of Zeref. I can't believe a creature like that is standing here right in front of us!" replied Goldmine.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him." Said Erza before re-equipping her Heaven's Express army and flying straight towards it.

"Erza wait! Your magic is almost depleted!" shouted Gohan, but she wouldn't listen. Erza hit the demon everywhere she could before Lullaby smacked her with his gigantic hand, sending her straight towards the ground.

"ERZA!" shouted Natsu and Gray as they ran to catch her before she hit the ground, "You'll pay for that!" shouted Natsu as he tried to lift Erza.

"Hey, firewood. How about you come fight me instead?" said Gohan, as he somehow appeared right in front of the beast.

"Gohan..." whispered Makarov

"Ha.. HA HA HA. A little punk like you wants to fight me? HAHAHAHA Maybe I should eat your soul first... Come here!" said the beast as it tried to grab Gohan. But the boy just disappeared and reappeared right in front of the Lullaby's face. Gohan than brought both of his hands to his side and started saying something.

"What the..."

"Ka... me..." said Gohan as a small ball started to form in his hands.

"GOHAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Erza, who was still recovering from the hit she took.

"What the hell are you chanting monkey boy?" said Lullaby

"Ha... meeeee..."

The giant to swat Gohan away, but he only dodged it while disappearing.

"HAAAAAAAAA" Shouted Gohan as the giant energy wave struck the monster from behind, disintegrating it and destroying the counsel-meeting hall. The monster screamed before it was reduced back to the flute. As the smoke disappeared, Gohan turned around to see everyone just gaping at him. They were speechless, not just because he defeated Lullaby. But because he defeated it, destroyed the meeting hall, and even burned a large part of the forest with only one attack.

"How... GOHAN! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND DESTROY THE FREAKING MEETING HALL! NOW I HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT AND THE DAMN FOREST DAMAGE!" screamed Makarov as he just sat down in defeat, _"I never expected the boy to actually be able to kill one of the demons from the books of Zeref..."_

Gohan flew back down to the ground and watched as his team walked to him.

"Hey Erza, are you ok?" asked Gohan

"Gohan, how in the hell are you that powerful? I've never seen magic like that before, what was it?" questioned Erza.

"Yeah, I've only seen you punch and kick people before!" said Natsu

"well, ummm..." said Gohan

"Gohan doesn't use magic." Said Makarov as he walked towards the small group.

"What do you mean he doesn't use magic, we just saw him!" said Gray

"From what I understand, Gohan uses ki, energy from within the body." Replied the Master

"That would explain how weird it felt when he used it!" exclaimed Lucy

"Aye!"

 _"Ki huh? I've never fought anyone who uses ki..."_ thought Erza, "Gohan, when we get back to the guild, I want you to fight me. I've never fought anyone who uses ki before." Said Erza with a smirk.

"Sure thing, I can't wait to challenge the great Titania." Replied Gohan

 _"_ _Oh no..."_ thought Makarov as a bunch of bills started to float through his mind.

* * *

Sorry for the cliff hangers ^.^ they are just good places to stop a chapter!

 _ **RAMBUTAN**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Arrested

**_CHAPTER 4 CAN NEVER FAIL!_**

 ** _Sorry if I rush the chapters a bit, I just suck really bad with details so I try to avoid them. Anyways, continue reading!_**

* * *

Crowds of people have gathered outside, surrounding a whole park as they waited for action. Fairy Tail is in the front rows and have been preparing for this moment since yesterday. Gray had just dragged Lucy to come watch as Natsu and Happy are taking bets on the winner.

"Natsu, I got 5,000 jewels on Erza!" shouted Cana, who was taking a drink

"Put me in for 7,000 on Gohan!" shouted Gray

"So much faith for Erza, Gray..." said Lucy

"Hey I'm just giving the kid hope"

"Ok everyone, we've all been waiting for this fight and now's the time for Erza and Gohan to prepare!" said Mira, as she got everyone to quiet down. Erza and Gohan went up to each other and shook hands.

"I wish you luck Erza" Said Gohan

"Back at you" replied Erza as they broke the handshake and got into fighting positions.

"The fight will begin in 3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"START!"

As the match began, Erza re-equipped into her Black wing, and lunged at Gohan. The two began to trade punches with each other, failing to land any harmful blows to the other. Gohan flew up into the air, but was knocked back down to the ground when Erza popped up behind him and struck his back with her elbow. Everyone watched in awe, as they have never seen a fight of this magnitude before.

"Wow, you're fast!" Gohan said as he wiped the dirt of his clothes.

"Thanks, but don't let your guard down!" shouted Erza as she quickly flew towards Gohan and slashed at him with her sword, only to realize that it was a fake!

"What the..?" said Erza as she turned around to see that there were multiple Gohans in different positions all around the park.

"It's my after image technique!" shouted Gohan, "See if you can find which one is the real me!"

"How can he do that?" asked someone from the crowd

"Hey Happy, since when did Gohan have 10 twins?" whispered Natsu to his partner.

Erza began to chuckle as she re-equipped into her Heaven's Express armor and brought up multiple swords, which were aimed at every Gohan she could see. "Easy enough, taking you out one at a time would waste too much energy. Too bad I can take you out all at the same time!" said Erza as she shot her swords at every one of Gohan's projections. "What the... they were all fake!"

Gohan then suddenly popped out of nowhere and punched Erza right to the face, sending her flying across the ground.

"Ugh, you got me there Gohan!" said Erza as she struggled to stand up.

"Don't let your eyes be the only sense you use during a fight!" shouted Gohan as he smiled.

"I think it's time we get serious Gohan!" said Erza as she switches to her Giant's armor.

"If you say so! I'm just getting warmed up!" Gohan said.

The two jumped into the air once again, both having their arm out with an enclosed fist, preparing for the blow to hit. That is, until a frog like creature walked into the "arena" and told them to stop.

"Halt the battle!" said the frog as Gohan and Erza pause to look at it, then slowly descend towards the ground.

"It's such a cute froggy!" said Gohan, causing the person blush.

"I have been sent from the magic console to order the arrests of Erza Scarlet, and Gohan Son due to the destruction of property owned by the console." Said the frog.

"Gohan and Erza did nothing wrong!" stated Natsu

"Were they not the ones to blow up the counsel-meeting hall and destroy most of the forest in a recent fight?" questioned the frog.

"It doesn't matter! We blow stuff up all the time but we were never arrested!" yelled Natsu when suddenly Erza stuck her arm out in front of him, silently telling him to stop.

"It's ok, we will not resist the Magic Counsel. Come on Gohan." Said Erza as she and Gohan followed the toad and was handcuffed by the army. Gohan had agreed to listen to Erza, as he sensed something was amiss...

 _BACK AT THE GUILD..._

"RRAAAWWWWRRRR LET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING CUP!" Yelled Natsu, who has been turned into a tiny gecko.

"We're not going to let you out until Erza and Gohan's judgment has been passed." Said Mira

"The idiot's just gonna make things worst..." said Gray

"Pwease, I promise I won't go after them..." said Natsu with a puppy dogface.

"Aww... No." replied Lucy, who knew full well what would happen if they let him out.

 _BACK TO GOHAN AND ERZA..._

Erza and Gohan were being escorted down a long hallway by the same frog that arrested them. They silently walked beside each other, with their hands in front of them in cuffs.

"Where are we going?" asked Gohan

"To the court room to pass judgment" replied the frog.

As the two walked, they suddenly came to a stop when they saw someone leaning against a pillar. The frog then bowed down as to show respect for that person. The man had dark blue hair, dark eyes, and had a red tattoo over his right eye. He was also wearing a white trench coat with a black outline.

"Siegrain!" Erza said under her breath as she wore a scared expression.

"Long time no see Erza..." replied the man.

"Who are you?" asked Gohan

"He is one of the members of the magic counsel." Replied Erza as she took a fighting stance, her body language telling Gohan that he is dangerous. But he sensed no life force coming from the man.

"No need to be all worked up, I am just a though projection. So are all the other counsel members in the next room." Said Siegrain as he lifted up his hand to show that he was transparent, "Don't worry, the counsel only needed someone to blame for the mess Lullaby made, so they chose the most destructive guild."

"I see, so we are only scapegoats..." said Erza, as she still looked very disturbed and angry.

"You should be glad Erza, you know I'm on the side of Fairy Tail..." said Siegrain as he walked towards her, reaching up to touch her face.

But Gohan saw that Erza flinched when he lifted his hand, taking that as a reason to help her, he quickly moved in between the two and held his arms out. Breaking the magical cuffs that held his hands together on accident. (Gohan didn't notice that he broke the cuffs)

"What the..." Said Siegrain as he wondered how the kid broke off Magical Handcuffs, also taking note of the defensive position Gohan was in, "This is non of your business kid."

"You mean to hurt her. I can see it in your eyes, "Said Gohan, who looked angry, "Anything that has to do with putting my friends in harms way is completely my business!"

"Gohan..." said Erza as a small tear had started to form in her left eye _(I hope I got the eye correct, I don't remember which one was the fake one...)_

"No matter," said the man as he chuckled, "The counsel is ready for you." As he turned around and walked towards the doors, he disappeared.

 _ANOTHER TIMESKIP..._

"Erza Scarlet, in account to the recent events involving Eisenwald and Lullaby, you are being charged with 11 counts of property damage; for the destruction of Oshibana Station and Ryusika Railway. Gohan Son, you are being charge with 6 counts of property damage, for the complete collapse of Clover Meeting Hall, and destruction of a large part of Flourient Forest. Witnesses on the scene report that a female wearing armor and a boy wearing an orange gi were responsible for the damages." Said one of the counsel men.

"Do you accept these charges?" asked a woman with long dark hair.

But before any of the two could respond, a huge explosion could be heard behind them. As the counsel gasped at the scene, Gohan and Erza looked behind them to see Natsu charging into the meeting hall wearing a red wig and a barrel around his chest.

"I AM THAT FEMALE WEARING ARMOR! I AM ERZA SCARLET!" shouted Natsu as he continued to go on a rampage inside the courtroom. Gohan just fell to the floor and started laughing uncontrollably as Erza just put her head down in shame and started mumbling apologies to the counsel. Siegrain just smirked as he watched the events unfold.

*sigh* "Take them to jail." Said the chair counsel man as the army came in and dragged the three to their cell.

 _IN THE CELL..._

"NATSU YOU IDIOT WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" screamed Erza as she paced the cramped cell back and forth.

"I was just trying to keep you from being thrown into prison!" replied Natsu

"You did such a great job at that..." Said Erza as she calmed down and sat again the wall opposite from Natsu. Gohan sat against the wall facing the cell bars. "The counsel only arrested us for a show. They needed a scapegoat to show that they are still in command."

"ohh..." said Natsu as he slouched even more.

As Natsu and Erza drifted off to sleep, Gohan sat and thought about what his father had told him just a few days beforehand...

" _I want you to work on being able to control that SSJ2 form. You have a great Hidden Power inside of you Gohan. Learn to use it, and you will be unstoppable."_

That night Gohan decided to stay in Earthland and train until he can unlock this hidden power. He remembered what Piccolo told him about talking with everyone back on earth through telepathy.

"Hey Piccolo?" said Gohan quietly as he hoped that's how it worked.

 _"Gohan! How are you? I was thinking you forgot about us!"_ replied Piccolo inside his head.

"Ha ha, no it's just that I've been really busy these last few days."

 _"No problem. So what did you call me for?"_

"Listen, my dad talked to me a few days ago and said that I should train to sustain my SSJ2 form better. He also said that I have a great hidden power inside of me, so I want to stay in this world to unlock that before going back home. There are a lot of open space and powerful beings here that can be helpful with my training."

 _"Goku said that? Well, I've never doubted him before, so I guess you should have fun over there."_

"Thanks Piccolo, oh and can you tell everyone else about me?"

 _"Yeah no problem kid."_

"Oh and Piccolo?"

 _"Yeah?"_

"I really miss you and everyone else..."

 _*Chuckles* "We miss you too kid. Good bye Gohan."_

After Piccolo left Gohan's mind, he began to drift into a deep sleep and started to dream happily about his now deceased father.

 _ONCE AGAIN, TIMESKIP..._

"AHH, SWEET FREEDOM! IT FEELS SO GOOD!" shouted Natsu as he ran amok inside the guild. Everything went back to normal after the 3 returned and explained what had happened. Lucy sat at the table and started to wonder why they even needed a scapegoat. Natsu and Gray had picked a fight with each other once again and Elfman started talking with Mira and Team Shadow Gear about being a man. Erza sat alone at a table and beat up Natsu when he told her to fight him and Makarov was sitting on the bar next to Gohan, who was answering all the questions he had about magic. That was, until everybody suddenly fell asleep and laid sprawled out all over the guild.

"My.. Mystogan..." mumbled Makarov as he himself had trouble staying awake. Gohan and the master were the only people in the guild who were unaffected when a man wearing a long cape, a hat, and a scarf around his face walked into the guild and picked up a request off the board.

"I will be going on this job Master." Said the mysterious man as he eyed Gohan questionably.

"Ugh, do you have to use that sleeping spell every time you walk into the guild?" complained Makarov

"Odd, how is it that you aren't affected by my spell?" asked Mystogan, directing his question towards Gohan, but left before Gohan could say a word.

"Aren't you going to wake everyone up?" asked Gohan

As Mystogan left, he counted down from 5 slowly and when he hit 1 everyone stood to attention.

"Oww, What was that?" asked Lucy as she rubbed her head

"That was Mystogan, one of our S-Class wizards" explained Mira, "He doesn't like people seeing his face so he casts a sleeping spell anytime he takes a job."

"Geez, does he have to use such powerful magic?" complained Cana as she continued drinking her barrel of booze.

"So no-one knows what he looks like?" asked Lucy

"Only the master does" replied Mira

"I know what Mystogan looks like, and you should stop being noisy. Mystogan is shy." Said a blonde haired man standing on the second floor.

"LAXUS! COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT MEE!" shouted Natsu

"Why don't you come up here?" said Laxus with a smirk

Natsu accepted that challenge and jumped towards the young man, but was stopped when Makarov grew his hand and slammed him against the ground."

"You cannot go up to the second floor, not yet." Said the Master as he retracted his giant arm.

"HAHA! If you couldn't defeat Erza in a fight, what makes you think you could defeat me?" said Laxus as he laughed non-stop.

"What's that suppose to mean," said Erza as she held a very scary face making Gray whimper in the background.

"That I am the simple the strongest! And I plan on making Fairy Tail the most fearsome guild in all of Fiore, but that won't happen as long as we still have weaklings like you in here." Said Laxus as he walked away. Everyone was visibly pissed off at what he said.

"Who was he?" asked Gohan, who was also very angry at what the man said.

"He's Laxus, another one of our S-Class wizards. Don't worry about him, he's always like this..." replied Makarov

Gohan decided that it would be best to let off steam by taking a job. As Gohan walked over the request board, he looked through all the jobs until he found one that he liked.

 **HELP SEARCH FOR MISSING PEOPLE**

 **FROM A RECENT DRAGON ATTACK**

 **HELP WANTED FOR ONE MONTH**

 **300,000 JEWELS**

"Master, I will be going on this job."

"Hmm, ok. But be sure to tell your team that you will be gone for a month." Replied the master

"Ok master"

Gohan walked up to where Natsu, Lucy and Happy were hanging out at and told them that he would be leaving for one month to go on a job.

"Let us come with you! We're a team, and teams stick together!" said Natsu

"I know, but this is something I have to do alone." Replied Gohan

"Fine... me and Lucy will go on a mission together. Hopefully that will pass time until you come back." Said Natsu

"What mission are we going on Natsu?" asked Lucy

"You'll see," said Natsu as he smirked. No one except Happy knew that he was planning on stealing an S-Class mission off the second floor.

"Aye!"

* * *

Well, ummmm. I dont have anything to say.

 _ **DURIAN**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Training

**_CHAPTER 5 I HAVE NO LIFE..._**

 ** _wut... TWO chapters in one day? This bitch cray..._**

 ** _I would like to give credit to JensenDaniels32 for the idea of this awesome chapter! Thank you so much!_**

* * *

The reason as to why Gohan took this job wasn't because he wanted to let off steam; it was because he wanted some time to train away from the guild. He figured that if he finished the job quick enough, he would still have about a month to him self to train without having people go after him or interrupt his training.

Gohan was shocked when he saw the city he was suppose to help was in shambles. He knew a dragon had attacked it, but the whole damn town was destroyed. As he descended, he met up with the mayor and was filled in with details of what happened.

"We were going on about our day when suddenly a huge black dragon showed up and blew up everything!" cried the mayor, "We're looking for survivors but we still need extra help. Please Gohan, start searching for people right away!"

The boy left to go search for people afterwards, and he searched for them by looking for their energy levels. It took Gohan around 4 days since everyone was scattered everywhere and because he had to bring them all back 1 by 1, but eventually he found all of the missing citizens that were still alive.

"Thank you so much for the help! We have no idea how you got it done so quick but thank you!" said the mayor as he tried to give Gohan the money.

"No thanks, you need it to re-build the city." Said Gohan as he smiled, "Plus, I'm going somewhere secluded for a while so I won't need money!"

As Gohan left, the citizens behind him kept thanking him for all he's done. Gohan flews towards the mountains far away from civilization and found a cave where he could sleep in and made it his home for a month. He slept there for the night and at sunrise the next day, he woke up and yawned as he walked out of the cave.

"I better stretch first!" said Gohan, talking to him self.

Gohan started to stretch and warmed up by punching the air a few times. Then his real training began.

"Ok, time to start"

He began to fly up in the air and starting to punch and kick it with enough speed that it caused the ground to shake a bit. Gohan then turned into a super saiyan and increased the intensity of his training. He would punch the air and destroy mountains until sunset, and on certain days, he would only meditate. This went on for days, until he could turn to a ssj2 by will and could control its power, and even after wards he would still train just as hard. Gohan would only pause to hunt, eat, and sleep. This went on for 3 weeks until one day he heard a huge explosion near him. Gohan paused his training and went to investigate what had happened. What he saw surprised him.

Gohan watched as a man wearing a brown cloak, with orange hair fought a gigantic dragon. It was a fearsome fight and Gohan finally recognized the dragon as the one the citizens had told him about! He didn't care though, all Gohan could think about was how tasty a dragon looked... but Gohan was brought out of his trance when he had heard a devastating scream. He looked closely and saw that the man had been hit by the dragon, and the claws had shredded his left limbs. The man was now lying on the ground helpless as the dragon prepared for another attack, but stopped when Gohan suddenly appeared right in front of the man.

"Get out of my way human." Said the dragon, in a deep menacing voice.

"Kid. Don't tha- that's Acnologia!" said the man as he tried to sit up, but couldn't. The boy he saw in front of him had golden spiky hair, and was wearing an orange gi. He was shocked though, he never saw the boy anywhere near him, it was like Gohan came up out of nowhere.

"I don't care who he is, he looks tasty!" said Gohan as he started to drool.

Both the man and Acnologia comically sweat dropped

"Fool, it's suppose to be the other way around!" said Acnologia as he tried to swipe his humongous claws at Gohan, only to see that the boy had actually grabbed on and started to climb up his arm.

"What the..." said the man

The dragon looked around his body to try and find the boy that had crawled up him, until he felt a pain coming from his tail. He looked at it and saw that the boy had started to knaw his through his scales.

"ARE YOU EATING ME?!" shouted the dragon as he tried to shake Gohan off of him, only failing as Gohan hugged the tail tighter. He eventually succeeded, but Gohan caught himself mid air and kept drooling.

"I've had enough!" shouted the dragon as he prepared his dragon's roar. The man had tried to warn the child to move, but his voice failed him as he watched the bright glow in the dragon's mouth turn into a huge beam that hit Gohan point blank. _"I'm sorry..."_ thought the man as the blinding light disappeared.

Acnologia smirked inside his mind as he was about to turn around, but he saw something in the air that caught his attention. As the smoke faded away, he could clearly see what was there. It was Gohan! The attack only left scrapes on him.

"How... HOW DID YOU SURVIVE THAT?!" asked the baffled dragon

"Hah, nice try! But I'm suppose to be the one roasting you!" said Gohan as looked at the dragon with hungry eyes.

Acnologia stretched out his enormous wings and began to fly away, knowing that he would stand no chance against someone who can take on his strongest attack and be left with only a few injuries. Gohan was just about to go after him when he heard the groans coming from the man lying on the ground. Suddenly remembering how injured the man was, Gohan flew towards the guy and picked him up.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Gohan

"heh, I would have never thought that I would live to see the day of when The Black Dragon ran away in fear," Said the man as he noticed the guild mark Gohan had on his bicep, "I see, so you're from Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah, I'm Gohan"

"I'm Gildarts, S-Class mage from Fairy Tail," said the man as he passes out with his right arm around Gohan's shoulders.

When Gildarts woke up, he found himself lying on a bed in a hospital. He tried to lift himself up but fell over to his side when he did.

"What the..." said the mage as he lifted the blanket he was under, only to see that his left arm and left leg were missing, also noting that there were bandages over his stomach. As he began trying to remember what happened, someone walked into the room. It was a man wearing a white coat, with a stethoscope around his neck.

"So you've woken up?" asked the man, "I am Henry, your doctor here at the hospital. I'm terribly sorry about your arm and leg, it was just too torn up for us to save. There was also one of your organs we had to remove due to it being shredded to pieces."

"I see..." said Gildarts as he remembered the boy, "Where's Gohan?"

"You mean the boy with the tail?"

"Yes"

"Right, he dropped you off here and told us to take care of you. He said that you were very injured and required immediate medical attention."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"Yes, he said he was done with his training, so he would be going back to the guild."

"Good, I still have to tell him thank you." Said Gildarts as he smiled.

* * *

I know I made this chapter a bit short, but I wanted the Phantom Lord series to have it's own chapter. It will be up later than usual tomorrow since I posted this chapter today. but I love you guys!

 _ **PAPAYA**_


	6. Update

Sorry guys, but I won't be able to update for about a week since i'm going on vacation. I'll try and post one more chapter but I honestly might not be able too.


	7. Chapter 6 - Phantom Lord

**_CHAPTER 6, DAFUQ AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE_**

Here you go! one last chapter before I leave. 3

* * *

When Gohan returned to the guild, he was shocked to see that there were gigantic iron oars sticking out in all directions from the building. Natsu and his team were already standing outside, gaping at the structure as Gohan walked up to them.

"What the heck happened to the guild?" asked Gohan. Everyone was too fixated on their home to notice that Gohan had returned.

"It was Phantom." Said a quiet voice behind them as the team turned around, they saw Mira with tears in her eyes.

"Did you say Phantom?" repeated Natsu quietly as he engulfed his whole body in flames.

"They attacked the guild in the middle of the night when nobody was here." Replied Mira

"The WEAKLINGS!" shouted Erza, "Did they really think that attacking a guild with no-one to defend would be rewarding?"

"Come on, Fairy Tail has been set up in the basement for now, until we can fix the damage done to the guild." Said Mira as she led everyone towards the basement.

The basement was a cramped area with tables and chair's pushed to close together. Everyone had been talking about the guild and Phantom, they all wanted revenge and wanted to give Phantom lord a piece of their mind.

"Oi! Welcome ba *hiccup* back Gohan, Team Natsu. How were your jobs?" asked Makarov as he sat crisscrossed on a table. He was clearly intoxicated, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Gramps, what the hell are you doing? This isn't the time to be drinking!" shouted Natsu

"He's right master, we need to do something about the situation." Stated Erza

"We will do nothing about the situation, a guild who can only manage sneak-attacks will be given nothing of our time of day!" said Makarov as he took another drink, "Oh, AND HOW DARE YOU GUYS GO ON AN S-CLASS QUEST WITHOUT PERMISSION?"

"What...?" asked Gohan aloud, as Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy started to sweat.

"PUNISHMENT TIME!" yelled Makarov as he proceeded to softly hit each Natsu, Gray, and Happy on the head, and smacked Lucy's ass.

"Why did he hit my butt..." said Lucy as she blushed a color to match Erza's hair.

"Master, you're going to make me mad..." said Mira

"Master, I respect your decision on the matter, but what that Phantom guild to us is unforgivable and you know it." Said Gohan, as his tone got very serious.

"ENOUGH," yelled the master, "I have to go pee..." Makarov skipped all the way across the guild, tripping on his way.

"Why the hell is Master acting this way?" asked Gray

"This is just as hard on Master, you know." Said Mira, "But outright conflict between guilds are forbidden by the counsel, so Makarov can't do anything if he wanted too."

*sigh* "If that's how master feels, then there is nothing we can do." Said Erza

 _TIMESKIP..._

"I don't get it Plue, why did Phantom attack us all of a sudden?" asked Lucy as she walked along the edge of the river and as man in a boat yelled a caution to her.

"Pluee, pluee." Replied the small white creature.

"You know, I was actually stuck between choosing which guild to join, but I'm glad I chose Fairy Tail." said Lucy as she walked up the steps to her apartment and slowly opened the door, hoping that she could hop into a nice hot shower in a bit.

"Welcome Home!"

"You have a nice home!"

"Yo"

"What's up?"

"Aye!"

Lucy screamed as she saw everyone was situated around her dining table.

"DON'T GANG UP ON ME!" shouted Lucy as she chunked her luggage at Natsu, hitting him dead in the face.

"Sorry Lucy, but Mira told us all to stick together since Phantom Lord might have gotten our addresses." Said Gohan as he laughed at Natsu, who was already in a bad mood since he saw the guild was destroyed.

"Eh?" shrieked Lucy

"I don't think it will happen, but they might attack us when we're alone." Said Gray

"And you're a pretty girl in her teens, I wouldn't be comfortable if it was only Natsu, Gray and Gohan sleeping here." Said Erza

"Them staying here was already decided?" replied Lucy

"JUST AS A PASS TIME." Said Natsu

"PUUN."

"Whoa Plue, that looks good! Lemme have some!" said Gohan as he and Plue ate Lucy's candy stash.

"I want some too!" said Natsu as he joined Gohan and Plue.

"I found some sexy underwear!" shouted Happy

"You... you have the bravery to wear this?" said Erza as she picked up the undergarment.

"I think you guys are making yourself a little to at home..." said Lucy

"Nonsense, we are nakama aren't we?" said Gray as he read a stack of papers.

"And what do you think you're reading so nonchalantly?!" said Lucy as she snatched it out of his hands.

"Hey! I want to know what happens next!"

"Forget it, I already told Levy that she could be my first reader."

"Anyways, since we are all going to sleep in the same room, we should shower. Especially you boys... You guys smell salty." Said Erza as she looked at Gohan, Natsu and Gray.

"No way." Said Natsu

"I'm sleepy..." mumbled Gray

"Sure Erza!" said Gohan as he ran towards the bathroom. He remembered the last time he didn't want to take a bath when his mom told him to...

"See? Gohan takes showers. Well, I guess there is no other way then. We can shower together like in the old days..." said Erza as she put her arms around the shoulders of Natsu and Gray, who were now sweating like crazy.

"WHAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP DID YOU GUYS HAVE?!" shouted Lucy.

 _TIMESKIP..._

"So why did you think Phantom attacked us all of a sudden?" asked Lucy as she towel-dried her hair.

"I'm not sure, but Fairy Tail has always been on bad terms with them." Replied Erza.

"If gramps weren't such a scaredy cat, we could destroy those punks." Said Natsu with his face pressed up against the table.

"He isn't scared, he is one of the 10 great wizard saints you know?" said Gray

"10 great wizard saints?" asked Gohan

"What are they?" asked Lucy

"It's a title bestowed by the chairman of the wizard counsel to the greatest 10 wizards on the continent." Said Erza

"Wow!" said Gohan

"And the master of Phantom Lord, Jose, is also one of them." Said Happy

"The only thing those bastards got are numbers!" said Natsu, as he slammed his fist against a table.

"Careful!" said Lucy

"Is Phantom Lord strong?" asked Gohan

"Those guys are nothing." Said Natsu with a smirk.

"No... If we must fight, then mutual destruction is ensured." Replied Erza, "Our powers are about equal. Jose is said to be on par with Master Makarov. Then there are the Element 4, the guild's s-class wizards. Our biggest worry will be "Iron" Gajeel. I believe he is the one responsible for the attack on our guild."

"Gajeel is Phantom Lord's iron dragon slayer!" said Happy

"Dragon Slayer?" said Lucy in surprise, "So there are others like Natsu?"

"Tck" said the pissed off dragon slayer.

"So does that mean he eats iron?" asked Gohan as he imagined an Iron Dragon eating irons.

"Aye!"

 _TIMESKIP TO MAGNOLIA SOUTHGATE PARK..._

"Please move out of the way, we are from Fairy Tail." Said Erza as the group made it through a crowd.

"No..." said Lucy as she softly cried. Erza and Gray looked up to see 3 bodies tied to the tree, but the only thing Natsu was red. It was Jet, Droy and Levy. They even had the audacity to paint their guild mark on Levy's stomach!

"How could they!" shouted Natsu, who was about to explode with anger.

"Phantom..." said Gohan as his hair started to stick upwards and sway.

"Master..." said Erza as Makarov walked up to the tree, wearing a white cape with the Wizard Saint mark on it.

"I can stand our guild being destroyed and forced to reside in a run down bar." Said Makarov, "But no parent will stand idle as the blood of their children is spilled!"

Makarov broke the cane he was holding on to and started to glow with a golden aura surrounding him.

"To War!"

 _At Phantom Lord..._

"Haha, those Fairy butts got what they deserved!" said one of the guild members.

"I hear Gajeel went and did in three more of them!"

Gajeel smirked as he looked down at the guild from a beam on the ceiling, when all of a sudden a gigantic iron pole smashed through the roof and pierced the ground. Gajeel jumped down to investigate what it was.

"What the..." said the iron dragon slayer, "My iron..." The slayer was baffled to see that it was his own iron that smashed the guild. He looked up through the hole in the ceiling and saw a young boy with a tail just casually flying and holding on to another pole, when suddenly he threw the second one through the roof and it flew straight towards Gajeel. He quickly jumped out of the way and laughed.

"I see, so they're here. Gihee."

The doors to Phantom Lord busted open with a huge explosion, causing everyone to look at what's happening. They saw all of Fairy Tail standing in their doorway, and they looked pissed...

"FAIRY TAIL!" shouted Makarov as the all the members of Fairy Tail ambushed the guild, with Natsu leading the push. He used his Fire dragon's roar to quickly remove everyone in front of him.

"Give them everything you got!" shouted Gohan as he started attacking left and right. The whole guild was on a rampage, they wanted to take revenge on Team Shadow Gear, and so they were not going to go easy. Erza had re-equipped into her Black Wing army and started to take on over 30 of them at one time, Gray was freezing all of his opponents and Natsu was just going crazy. Makarov, on the other hand, had a different plan. He wanted to give Jose a piece of his mind up close and personal, so he went straight towards to his office. He turned into his titan form to get past the crowds of people, but shrunk down to normal when he made it to the staircase.

"Gihee..." laughed a man with long black hair, wore a black vest, and had iron indentions on his face.

"Gajeel..." said Natsu as he growled the name and looked at him with fire in his eyes.

"So Fairy Tail has final-," said the man before he was abruptly punched in the face by Gohan, causing him to fly across the guild.

"You, you're the one that hurt my friends..." said Gohan angrily as his hair started to stand up.

"ouch, who the hell are you kid?" said Gajeel as stood up. When his vision cleared, he recognized the monkey boy as the one the one that threw his iron bars into the guild, "Right, you're the one that threw my iron in here..."

"Correct, and that's not all I can do." Replied Gohan

"Gohan." Said Natsu as he kept his gaze on Gajeel, "Leave this metal bastard to me. You go help everyone else."

Gohan wasn't to sure about Natsu fighting Gajeel, but he went along with it cause he had a fire in his eye that yelled revenge, "Alright... but make sure to kick his butt for me." Said Gohan as he and Natsu shared a nod.

Gohan went back to destroying all of the members of Phantom and began trying to help his friends with their enemy. He kept looking back at Natsu and Gajeel's fight, which were getting more destructive as time went on. They were trading punches with each other like no one else and actually caught the attention of a few other people as well.

"Iron fist of the fire dragon!"

"Iron fist of the Iron dragon!"

The two were pretty much canceling out each other's blows and as they fought, Makarov had found Jose's office and blew up his door before making a dramatic entrance.

"Jose, this has gone on far enough." Said the Master

"Hello Makarov, long time no see..." replied Jose

"What kind of reward do you expect to get by attacking our guild?" asked the angered Makarov.

"To be number one once again..." said Jose, "Ever since you added in Salamander and Titania, even the ice mage, your guild had caught the attention of everyone in Fiore."

"Is that really your reason to start this conflict? Over a silly title issue?" said Makarov as he prepared to hurt Jose.

"Oh, and we also had a request to capture that girl Lucy Heartfillia. We were lucky that she was alone when we did... I think it's finally time that you stop getting in my way "

"It's so sad!" said a man with cloth around his eyes as he released a spell on Makarov, who was shocked that he had not sensed him coming up from behind him. He suddenly felt very weak until he turned an ugly shade of green and fell over.

"Hehe, I would have though you would put up a fight..." said Jose when suddenly one of the Phantom Lord's guild member was thrown through the wall and crashed into the one behind Jose, causing a large hole to form right next to the door Makarov busted open.

"Philip?" said Jose as he looked back at his fallen guild member.

"Wow, sorry about that. I didn't mean to throw you tha-" said Gohan as he stepped in through the hole. He stopped mid sentence when he noticed that the master was on the ground sick. He ran over to him immediately and started to try and get him to talk.

"Master... Master!" shouted Gohan. He looked up and saw that Jose and that mysterious guy had disappeared, "Damn it!"

The guild was still fighting Phantom when Gohan walked out carrying the master in his arms. Fairy Tail had begun to get out numbered and was beginning to get exhausted.

"Master's down! That bastard did something to him to make him sick!" shouted Gohan as everyone looked towards him. They instantly stopped they were doing and ran to him.

"Master!" shouted Erza

"Jii-chan!" cried Natsu as he lifted the master's head.

"L...Lucy..." were the only word Makarov could say before he passed out.

Natsu's expression darkened when he said her name. Instantly knowing that something was wrong, he ran out of the building, calling Happy to follow him. He also grabbed a member of Phantom and dragged him out as well.

"Come on Gohan, we have to take him to a Porlyurisca, she's the only one that can help now." Said Levy.

 _TIME SKIPEROO..._

Back at the guild, Gohan and the guild sat in silence around the basement. Natsu had just brought back Lucy and learned that the Master had been taken to Porlyurisca, and is in critical condition. Gohan was literally steaming with angry when they told him to retreat, but was forced to pull back because he was the only one that could fly Makarov to get treated.

"We should go back there and beat them up..." said Gohan, who was pouting.

"It's no use, everyone is injured and exhausted." Said Erza, who was also extremely tired.

"But we can't just let them do that to jii-chan and walk it off!" shouted Natsu.

"I'm sorry everyone..." said Lucy softly as she looked at the ground. Everyone looked at her with worried eyes, "It's because of me that they attacked you. I guess my dad has found out where I was and requested Phantom to bring me back, so I'm sorry."

"Lucy... Don't say that." Said Natsu as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "We don't blame you for any of this."

"That's right, if there is someone to blame then we will blame Phantom Lord." Said Gohan.

"Aye!"

"Lucy, we will always be by your side. Don't even think that we will blame you for anything!" said Erza

"Man!" shouted Elfman as the whole guild cheered, causing them to momentarily forget about their situation. Lucy looked up at her nakama and smiled, while wiping away her tears.

The guild went back to moping soon afterwards though, everyone wanted to fight again but they were just too injured to go back out. So desperate times call for desperate measures...

"Laxus!" said Mira as she talked to a magic lacrima, "Master has been injured, as well as the whole guild. We can't find Mystogan and we need your help!"

"Serve's that shitty old geezer!" replied Laxus as he manically laughed. That sentence caught Gohan's attention and forced him to walk over to where Mira was.

"Please come back, it's an emergency!" cried Mira

"It doesn't concern me."

"You little shit! Lucy is being targeted and you don't even care about her? Our comrade?" shouted Cana as she ran over to the lacrima.

"That big-boobed newbie?" laughed Laxus, "Tell her I'll help if she becomes my woman... and tell that old geezer to hurry up and retire so I can become the next master!"

"How the hell are you even a member of Fairy Tail?" said Gohan, who was watching angrily.

"Huh? And who the hell are you?" asked Laxus as he watched Gohan walk up closer to the screen.

"Gohan... Don't." said Mira sadly.

"You don't care about your grandpa, you don't care about your comrades. All you want is power... you're just as bad as Frieza." Gohan said as memories of that monster started to flood his mind, memories of Frieza hurting his dad and his friends.

"Who the hell is Freezer?" replied Laxus. Mira and Cana had backed away from Gohan because he had started to glow and wind had picked up around him. The wooden boards of the guild were breaking off and tiny pebbles had started to fly around him.

"You don't deserve to be in this guild..."

"What are you gonna do about it huh kid?" said Laxus when suddenly, Gohan had disappeared from the screen. Mira and Cana looked on in shock because they had not even seen Gohan take another step, but they knew where he went.

"Where the hell did h-" Laxus was cut off when he was abruptly punched hard in the stomach. Mira and Cana were so confused, how did Gohan get to Laxus in only mere seconds?

"GOHAN!" shouted Cana as she watched Laxus hunch over and cough out blood.

"Why you little..." said Laxus as he struggled to stand up. When he found his balance, he charged at Gohan with a fist full of lightning.

"Iron fist of the-"

"I can't believe master accepted weaklings like you into the guild..." said Gohan as he flew under Laxus's attack and uppercut him hard in the jaw, causing him to fall on the floor unconscious. Seconds later, Gohan appeared back at the guild and walked back to his table where his friends were already sitting at, acting as if nothing happened.

"How did..."

"He just beat Laxus, and traveled over half of Fiore..."

"In mere seconds..."

Cana and Mira looked at Laxus's unconscious body from the lacrima, they were speechless. They couldn't believe how powerful that boy was. Cana just laughed and took another swig of her beer.

"That's one powerful kid!" said Cana, "On the second thought, we should have just let him take care of Phantom Lord!" Cana walked back towards her usual seat, looking a bit happier. But Mira just stared at Laxus's body.

"Thank you Gohan, Laxus needed it..." whispered the white haired mage.

* * *

Don't worry, be Happy!

 _ **AVOCADO**_


	8. Chapter 7 - Phantom Lord Cont

_**CHAHPTUR UHHHHHHH SIENTE!**_

lol i couldnt sleep last night cause I was too excited for vacation, so i wrote this!

* * *

The guild was still moody from their embarrassing retreat, everyone was still angry and hurt. The only people that were not badly damaged were Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Mira, and Gohan.

"I should go back there and teach them all a lesson..." said Gohan

"See? Gohan has the right mindset! C'mon, with the two of us, we can pound their guild into the ground!" exclaimed Natsu

"Yeah!" replied Gohan

"No! You can't go, two people vs. an entire guild is just crazy!" said Lucy

The two boys grumbled and sat back down in their seat, everything was quite once again until something made the ground violently shake.

"What the hell is that?" asked Natsu

"Everybody! Come outside!" shouted Loke as everyone followed him out of the doors.

 _"Hmm, this is the first I've noticed, but Loke's power seems very odd..."_ thought Gohan as he walked out of the doors.

When everyone made it outside, they were shocked to see that Phantom Lord's guild was walking on gigantic legs.

"Prepare the cannon Jupiter." Said Jose as a gigantic cannon from the guild faced Fairy Tail.

"Obliterate."

The gigantic cannon then started to light up and gather an ungodly amount of magic, turning blue as it gathered even more.

"THIS IS BAD!" shouted Erza, "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!"

She re-equipped into her Adamantine Armor and stepped in front of the whole guild.

"Erza don't! You'll kill yourself!" shouted Natsu.

"I have to! If not, then all of Magnolia with be destroyed!"

Gohan's eyes widened at that statement, he knew that the energy of the cannon would not be stopped by Erza, and even if she did stop it she would be drained of almost all of her energy. So, right before the cannon fired, he jumped in front of Erza and prepared his Kamehameha wave.

"GOHAN NO!" shouted Erza, but the armor wouldn't let her move quickly enough. Before she knew it, the cannon had fired directly at Fairy Tail. The whole guild gasped at the horror as the cannon fired, but a tiny boy had blasted his own wave of energy to deflect it.

"HAAAA!" said Gohan as he unleashed his Kamehameha. It collided with Jupiter, causing a large blinding light that made everyone to turn away from the scene.

"What's happening?" asked Gray

"I don't know, I can't see!" replied Levy

As the light went away, everyone could see again. They were shocked to find that Gohan was still standing, and was smiling.

"No way... HE DEFLECTED JUPITER!" shouted Loke as the whole guild cheered.

"That little brat..." said Jose who was smirking, "No matter, turn on the outer speakers."

*SCREEEEECCCCHHHHH*

"Ahem, it seems that little monkey here has deflected our Jupiter, but no matter. It will recharge it's self in 15 minutes, and it will be even stronger this time! If you do not want to be obliterated, I would suggest that you hand over Lucy Heartphilia right now." Said Jose over a speakerphone as a huge army of black creatures emerged from the guild.

"We won't just give up our teammate that easily!" said Gray

"We would rather die than to hand Lucy over to you!" shouted Erza, causing the whole guild to cry out. Lucy was crying when she saw how much the guild cared for her.

"What do we do about that big cannon?" asked Natsu

"To have a cannon that powerful means that there must be a center of concentration." Said Erza

"So does that mean the power is from a lacrima?" asked Natsu

"Yes, if we can destroy that lacrima, then the cannon will be useless!"

"Good, then I will go destroy it!" said Gohan before he flew off into the cannon.

"Natsu, Gray, Elfman. We will go inside and fight off the element 4 and find Jose. Everyone else will stay here and protect the guild. Let's go!" shouted Erza as everyone released a battle call.

Because of how cramped the inside of the cannon was, Gohan had to literally crawl to get inside the building. It took a while, but he finally found the lacrima.

"I spent too much time getting in here, I better hurry up and destroy that thing..."

"I won't let you," said a mysterious voice, Gohan looked around and found that the voice came from a man standing in front of the lacrima.

"If you want to stop Jupiter, you will have to get past me, Totomaru." Smirked the man, but his smirk quickly faded when he saw Gohan speeding towards him with a closed fist.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" shouted the boy

"Wait... WAIT!" was all Totomaru said before being clocked right in the face, and was knocked out.

Gohan flew up towards the lacrima and examined it.

"Huh, I wonder how much power I should use to break it..." said Gohan as he tried to tap the lacrima, but instead his finger went right through, causing it to crack and then shatter.

"Not... very... much I guess..." said Gohan with a look that said "oops."

Not long after Gohan broke the lacrima, the whole room had started to shake. It was turning! Gohan broke through the walls to see the walking guild had transformed into a giant!

"Say hello to Mk. II, Phantom Guild's strongest weapon!" said Jose from a speaker phone, "Since one of your little brats had broke our cannon, we had no choice then to use this..."

"The fuck is that!?" shouted someone from Fairy Tail.

Gohan looked around and saw that Elfman was holding Mira, and his power level has increased! Gohan was surprised, but he knew that he had mastered Beast soul. Gohan gave him a smile and went to look for Natsu when it suddenly started raining. He looked around again and saw Gray and a weird girl fighting, but he continued on his search for Natsu.

"You metal head! Stop hurting Lucy before I rip your arms off!" shouted a distant voice. It was Natsu's! And why was Lucy being hurt? Gohan flew towards the voice right away, and found Gajeel and Natsu duking it out again. Gohan continued watching until Gajeel over powered Natsu as knocked him to the ground.

"You... rusty... scrap of metal!" groaned Natsu, but before he could get up, Gohan had already stepped in front of him.

"You don't mind me taking over this fight do ya?" asked Gohan with a smirk.

"Hell yeah I mind, I can handle this bastard!" said Natsu as he stood, but immediately fell towards the ground again.

"Well well, isn't it the stinky monkey!" said Gajeel, "I think it's time that I repay you for earlier!"

Gajeel then jumped towards Gohan, preparing an iron fist attack when Gohan quickly caught his hand, immobilizing him.

"What the... I can't... move!" said the struggling dragon slayer. Natsu had gone back to Lucy's side to care for her injuries and both of them watched the fight and were very surprised that Gohan had actually caught one of Gajeel's punches.

"What did you say about repaying me?" asked the Saiyan.

"You little..." Gajeel extended his arm using iron dragon's club to get away from the grasps of Gohan.

"ROAR OF THE IRON DRAGON"

The attack hit Gohan dead on and damaged everything around the area.

"Ha, good luck recovering from that one!" laughed Gajeel

"I've recovered, now let's fight for real!" said Gohan as he stood in a fighting stance.

"What... but I hit you... never mind! I'm getting mad now!" said the dragon slayer when his skin suddenly turned to iron like scales, covering his entire body.

"Whoa, your power level just shot up! Now we're talking!" said Gohan as Gajeel launched at him again.

"Sword of the iron dragon!" yelled Gajeel as his hand turned into an enormous sword and swung towards Gohan. But Gohan easily caught it with one hand, causing Gajeel to back track.

"Ev-even in my iron scales mode..." said Gajeel before Gohan broke his sword in half.

"Trunks had a better sword..." said Gohan as he tosses the iron behind him, "Now it's my turn!"

Gohan ran straight up to Gajeel's face, disappeared, then reappeared hanging upside down from his broken sword by his tail, and made a weird face while sticking his tongue out.

"Why you little..." said Gajeel before he was cut off from being punched in the stomach and falling over on the ground unconscious.

"Wow Gohan, you think you could be easier on your opponents next time?" asked Lucy as she struggled to stand.

"Haha, I guess I did punch him pretty hard..." said Gohan as he scratched the back of his head.

"THAT WAS AWESOME GOHAN! AND YOU WERE JUST PLAYING WITH HIM! HAHAHAHA!" shouted Natsu as he praised Gohan for his works.

"Now, just one more person..." said Gohan as he flew off to find Jose. Gohan looked for the most powerful energy source, and found it at the top of the guild, but something was amiss...

 _"Why are there two powerful energy sources?"_ thought Gohan as he fly towards Jose, only to find that someone else was with him as well!

"Master!" yelled Gohan, but was ultimately ignored. He also saw that Erza was injured... probably from fighting Jose...

"You have done well Erza, as well as the rest of the guild. Now leave this place right now!" shouted the master, Erza listened and left right away. But Gohan stood his ground (well, he was flying in the air but you know what I mean...); he wanted to watch what was going to happen.

"By Fairy tradition, I will give you to the count of three." Said Makarov as he stood in a ready position.

"What the hell are you blabbering on about now?" replied Jose who was laughing.

"One," said Makarov as he grew to a giant size and put his hands together, "Kneel."

"Like I would ever kneel to you!"

"Two." A small ball of light started to form in between his hands (this is not ki FYI, it's magic)

"Come on Makarov, you know that I am evenly matched with you. Heck I am even stronger than you so just give up!"

"Three." The master slammed his hands together as an huge amount of magic built up.

"FAIRY LAW!" shouted Makarov before an enormous amount of magic was unleashed upon Jose.

"Wow!" said Gohan, as he was impressed by the amount of power that attack had (not as much power as Gohan). But something didn't feel right... something felt _wrong_.

 _"Why does this magic feel so evil?"_ thought Gohan as the blinding light dissipated, leaving a very fragile looking Jose. But something in the corner of his eye caught his attention... It was that sad dude that made Makarov very sick! And he was sneaking up behind the master!

"LOOKS LIKE TIME WILL REPEAT ITS SELF ONCE AGAIN OLD MAN!" shouted the man right before he was punched on his left check by Gohan, causing him to fly all the way across the room and be knocked out.

"Gohan..." said the master as he turned around. He had sensed the man's presence, but he didn't sense Gohan, which caught him off guard.

"Master, I have a question to ask you." Said Gohan in a serious tone.

"You may ask." Replied the master, looking confused.

"Why... why did that magic feel like evil?"

The master looked at Gohan and sighed, "To tell you the truth, I do not know my self. This technique was one that our first master, Mavis Vermillion, had used and taught the second. And the second taught me, but I am surprise that you could sense it. It takes 10 years to master Fairy Law and change it for the better."

"I see..."

"Come on Gohan" said the master as he looked at the young, but powerful boy.

"Let's go back to Fairy Tail!"

The entire guild was cheering and whooping as Gohan flew the master back down to the crowd. They were all amazed by how much power Fairy Law had and how Gohan defeated Gajeel so easily. Over the next week, Fairy tail was rounded up by the Royal Army for questioning. They had been let off the hook because some witnesses said that Phantom Lord had instigated it.

Not long after the investigation the guild had started to rebuild. Erza was in her builder's outfit and Makarov was in his titan form doing the heavy work. (Even though those were the only two into the whole rebuilding thing...)

"HEEEEAAAAVVVVYYYYY" cried Natsu as he tried to carry a huge stack of logs

"Maybe it wouldn't be so heavy if you would just carry one at a time?" said Gray while carrying one log.

"HAHA YOU SAY THAT BECAUSE THAT'S YOUR LIMIT! YOU'RE SO WEAK!"

"SHUT UP I CAN CARRY TWICE AS MUCH IF I WANTED TO!" said Gray as he proceeded to pick up many... many logs... "S...see? T...take that!"

"Come on you guys! Let's finish this quick, I'm hungry!" said Gohan as he walked up to the two struggling boys carrying three times as much logs with little or no effort. The two boys dropped all of theirs when they saw how much Gohan was carrying.

"You know, now that you mention it, I'm kind of hungry too..." said Gray as someone zoomed right past him, too quick to see, and left a lunch box in his hands. Natsu and Gray were left astonished at the present, and Natsu ate his lunch...

 _"Hmm, I wonder what she's doing here..."_ thought Gohan. The water wizard was much too slow for Gohan to miss.

"Natsu, do you mind giving this back to Lucy?" said Loke as he walked up to the two boys eating the character lunch.

"Her Keys!" said Natsu in a surprised tone.

"Hey Loke how are you? I haven't seen you in a while, is it because you've been looking for her keys?" asked Gray.

"Heh, yeah I guess..." said Loke as he stared at them with blank eyes. The mage looked very tired and worn out. He looked like he would pass out any moment now.

"Loke." Said Gohan as he caught Natsu, Gray, Happy and Erza's (who walked up to them to scold them for eating) attention.

"Yeah Gohan?" replied Loke

"Are you ok?" asked the worried saiyan, "I've noticed that your energy levels have been lowering every day... and right now you're almost completely depleted of magic..."

"I'm fine, it's just because I used too much magic yesterday... please give this Lucy, it's very important to her." Said Loke before he slowly walked away.

"Gohan, what do you mean he's almost completely out of magic?" asked Erza, who knew about magic deficiency disease.

"Its just that I can barely sense a life force from him, and that his magic is slowly disappearing..." replied Gohan.

* * *

Ok im actually going to leave tonight, so bye! Oh and I will probably just skip the Loke and Heartphilia stuff cause I can't figure out a way to include Gohan (and it's boring) so... expect the intro of TOH next chapter!

 _ **MANGO**_


End file.
